


"The Souls" of the rings

by Swagsnow



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Football, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagsnow/pseuds/Swagsnow
Summary: this story is inspired by a web series ... "Hit the floor: Zero and Jude's" story. I loved their relationship and the series..Zero looks like David Beckham' to me. And I love how cute is Jude.If you want to watch, check out, it's really good.And Yes, back to the story. I hope you'll like it.❤❤





	"The Souls" of the rings

He was exhausted and tired. After taking a this long flight. More of all, he was nervous, he had a interview with the most, popular football player of China and Marvelous Mandarin club. 

It was his first time taking a this long and exhausting flight in his life, from France to Beijing..

No he wasn't inexperienced with being secretary or manager, of famous people. Last time, he was the secretary of the famous basketball player Park Chnayeol. But, he never had felt this nervous. Never..

He sighed and laid down on the bed. He looked at his ring finger, there was that ring mark, with the round initials of word "water" written on it. 

When he first got to know, that people had their mates, and they'll meet them in their life time, he was amused and excited to hear it. When his brother found his mate, that mark on his ring finger, replaced by a ring, with the same initials they had on as their mark..

He searched for his mate, after knowing how it felt like, when your mate was near you? Do the soul of the rings gave any sign?

And his brother, Xiumin answered him:

" When I first time met Vanessa, I felt a burning sensation in my ring mark, it was burning and hurting me, She looked at me with the smile, she got it, that we are soulmates. 

But, with the sensation of burning, it increases your desires too. It hurts you until you both meet, mentally, physically. 

When you realise the love you have for them, your souls become one and after that it doesn't matter, how far away you both are from each other, you feel what is the other feeling, and so does the other one.." 

Yes, those words were like a fantasy to him. 

What he did not do, he changed his job, many times, made friends like hundred, and went many of the functions just to find his soulmate. He never liked parties, but he went in them. 

But just got the disappointment. Nothing more. 

He sighed again, giving a full stop to his thoughts and went to bathroom to get ready for the interview. 

\- 

Zhang Lay, the best and popular player of football, he never had believed in soulmates, he found it either a fiction of people, who thinks a lot and had a lot of free time, to think bullshit or a waste and full stop to the freedom. 

He was so happy with his free and enjoyable life. It was great, you can fuck whoever you want, so he never thought about having a soulmate. 

\- 

It was almost interview time, for his new secretary. He couldn't do anything about him not being his secretary, it was not in his hands, his club authority, appointed this Suho guy as his secretary and he just wanted to meet him in person. 

-

He entered in the building with that serious and confident face. He never got interviewed by a player before. But,he would give his best, like always. 

As Suho pushed open the door of the office, he saw the back of the chair. He knocked on the door and heard a "come in. "  

He sat on the chair, when he felt a sensation on his ring finger, on his ring mark, but he ignored it. 

It was complete silence for 12 minutes and Suho was fighting with the burning sensation. And that person, was not even turning around. 

Tired by the sensations he licked his ring mark and sucked it to stop it. 

' Not in a fucking way, this asshole is my soulmate.' He thought, glaring at the back of the chair. 

When the chair turned around, revealing an annoyed face, made him flinch and he choked on his finger. 

"Oh La La " he heard the person in from of him, saying. With the annoyance written all over his face he looked at him. 

"What?" He spat. 

"I did not know, that whom they are sending would be so hot. " Lay replied, more calmly and smirked as Suho's ears turned red. 

Lay was feeling the same sensations and he knew that Suho was his soulmate, but he did not want to pay attention to it, even it was burning with rage. 

He was feeling excitement more than that, his body parts were tingling and burning with the want of having the angel sitting in front of him, for himself. 

He chuckled at the expression of Suho and said: "You passed. Would you like to have dinner with ... Me?" He asked, after. 

Suho wanted to say 'No' it was almost on his lips, but his own head nodding, left him stunned. 

And Lay stood up, grabbing his keys from the desk: "Good, let's go, I'll show you Beijing. " 

-

He didn't know how it all happened.

It was after match evening, MM won their first season match and was invited by the Captain of the team: Wu Kris. 

Suho got the special invitation from him. Kris and Suho, became good friends, because whenever he went to watch practise match with Lay, Lay left him to do practice, alone at the benches and Kris came to accompany him, and he treated him more like his brother. 

Suho was getting ready when he heard the door bell ringing, he went to open it, Lay was standing outside, he was looking handsome and good as always. 

Suho opened the door wide to let him enter in. 

Lay stared at Suho and mumbled, as Suho closed the door. " Can we stay here and forget the party?" Suho gave him a confused look," why? Don't you want to celebrate your first win?" And Lay looked down, pressing his hands on the side table, he mumbled," It's not that ..." But suho cut him off, " Or you don't want me to go?"

Suho pressed the word 'me' with a look of pride. 

Lay snapped his head up and chuckled, bitterly," I don't care. "

"Okay." Suho replied, shrugging and walking to grab his coat to leave, but Lay grabbed his arm and turned him around. And kissed him. 

Without a warning, he grabbed Suho's neck, roughly and kissed him, rough and hard. Suho couldn't resist this desire and taste and kissed him back. 

The desire of the moment was more powerful than the sensations of the burning mark. 

Suho grabbed his shoulders, tightly, pressing his fingers, with the force. Lay was holding his head and kissed him with passion and desire, eating his lips, biting them, sucking them hard, breathing heavily. 

The pain that Suho, feeling, was beyond more pleasurable. Lay bite down hard, making Suho winched and pulled away, " You can't you, I'm not letting you. " Lay breathed out, Suho nodded and felt, Lay's lips again, taking his both lips between his and sucking and kissing him, with dark passion of Lust. And Suho shivered with the sensation of Lay's hand creasing his waist with cold fingers. 

-

He was looking at Lay, who was wearing his clothes back, laying on the bed. Yeah, they made it to the bed. 

"You did this before too?" Suho heard himself asking, as he stared at lay, who was putting his pants on..

"Yes, I'm experienced babe, but fucking you is more interesting than others. " Lay said, winking at him. "Oh." That was the only sound left from Suho's lips. 'It's only fucking.' Suho thought. 

"What was that?" Lay asked, stopping what was he doing and looked over Suho. "Nothing." Replied Suho. 

"Suho.!"

Suho sighed and turned to him," Have you ever thought about being with someone, and-" 

"Suho, please. I don't like to have these kind of conversations, that's why I don't want be in any kind of relationships. " Lay interrupted him, answering. 

Suho was feeling disappointed and doubtful, 'cause neither of their ring mark, changed into the real ring and he was confused if lay was his true love or just the desire he wanted to have. 

-

Lay was kissing Suho and Suho was resisting to let out any moan, any sound. He wasn't here for this. 

Lay grabbed Suho's hand and put it on his clothed member, sucking his tongue, when Suho pushed him away, jerking his hand away..

"What the fuck is your problem, Suho. What's going in your fucking brain?" Lay yelled, they were in the dressing room, everyone left them alone, for practise. 

They met after two weeks, Suho refused to meet him, Lay was furious and confused in those past weeks holidays. That was the fine opportunity to fuck Suho senseless and have him for whole two weeks for himself. 

But Suho didn't tell him, where the fuck he went. 

He was going crazy, feeling void, in those days, but this brat, came now, after making him suffered for whole two weeks...

"Don't you know my problem? I'm fucking in love with you. Madly in love with you. I want you all to myself. I want to call you 'mine' . but I'm not angry with you, I'm angry at myself, that I can't have you, I can't be able to stop the love the desire I feel for you. I'm pissed at myself that I can't get what I want, I can't get you. " 

Suho yelled back, leaving him stunned and speechless.. 

-

It was their last match of the season, they made it to the finals. 

Getting to finals, he felt just void after every win, No excitement, No enthusiasm, Nothing at all. Even though, he loved Football with passion. 

He realised in these past days, that He was nothing without Suho being his side, he was lost and void without him, he couldn't be able to live without him.

He was madly, freaking crazily in love with Suho. 

Thanks to the captain who helped him to realise it and declared to his team that he was in love. 

-

Suho came to watch the finals, how couldn't he, he had the job to do. He jumped with happiness, when the winning goal kicked by Lay, but as soon as he saw Lay turning around, he was back with the emotionless expression. 

Lay shared a long and intense, stare with him, not blinking, at all. 

Suho walked to him to congratulate him, when lay was walking towards him too, he stretched his hand, but Lay shook his head, saying," You know what? Fuck it!" And kissed him, in front of the, million people. 

He heard gasp and then voices of clapping and "awws" from them. 

Suho closed his eyes and kissed back, slowly calming down from the shock, lay gave to him. 

They both pulled away for a breath, and Lay took Suho's hand in his, smiling. Then they realised that, their ring mark changed into real rings, round gold rings, with the initials of "healing water" were shining in their fingers. 

Lay smiled and then chuckled at the shocked, amused or weirdly cute expression of Suho. Hard to find which one. 

Suho flushed red, when he heard Lay saying: " I love you, brat. " 

"I love you too, asshole. " Suho replied, giving him a peck. 

"Is it bad that I'm having a kink to fuck you on the ground, of the stadium, in front of everyone, but I don't want them to look at your naked body and hear the sound you let out for me." Lay whispered, seductively. 

Suho let out a breathless sound, at Lay's hoarse voice. "I can feel your excitement. " lay chuckled, darkly, and Suho palmed his face, hiding from the embarrassment in the hollow of Lay's neck. "Asshole" he mumbled. 

"Yeah about that..." 

"Shut up, Lay. "

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babies :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and supporting our beloved boys. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you for your love and support. 
> 
> You all have a good day. :)


End file.
